Entre garras e dentes
by nanetys
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. :Kankuro x Kiba::Romance:


**_Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san_**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos T.T**

* * *

**

**- ENTRE DENTES E GARRAS -**

O sol da manhã entrou lentamente pela janela. Kiba estava acordado, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Sentiu uma enorme dor em sua cabeça, e, num gesto involuntário, colocou sua mão sobre ela, sentindo todas as ataduras que estavam ali. Gemendo de dor, ele abaixou o braço e abriu os olhos. Lentamente, tudo foi entrando em foco novamente. Então, todas as lembranças, de tudo o que aconteceu, passou por sua cabeça como um flash. A luta com Sakon e Ukon, Akamaru tentando salvá-lo, sua fuga, o reencontro com aqueles irmãos, o momento em que Kankuro o salvou... Então seu coração deu um salto em seu peito. Ignorando a dor que sentia, sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado, com o coração a mil. Akamaru não tinha acordado ainda quando ele perdeu a consciência. A preocupação que surgiu ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido ao pequeno cachorro o dominou completamente. Instintivamente, ele olhou para o lado. Akamaru dormia numa pequena cesta. Kiba sabia que ele estava dormindo porque podia ver seu corpo se mexer cada vez que respirava. Aliviado, deitou-se na cama novamente, pensando, mais uma vez, em sua própria dor.

"Poderia ser pior." pensou, tentando se acalmar. "Eu poderia estar morto agora. Se não fosse por Kankuro eu _com certeza_ estaria."

Depois disso, tentou relaxar, e, aos poucos voltou a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Acordou assustado, no meio da noite. Tinha tido um pesadelo horrível. Sakon e Ukon haviam saído de dentro daquele boneco e simplesmente mataram Kankuro e Akamaru. Kiba já tinha tido aquele pesadelo pelo menos duas vezes. A lua brilhava fracamente do lado de fora, e as estrelas salpicavam pelo céu. Seu olhar repetiu o mesmo movimento que sempre fazia quando abria os olhos: recaiu sobre a imagem do pequeno cachorro, que dormia tranqüilo. E, como fez todas as outras vezes, relaxou após constatar que ele estava bem. "Preciso agradecer Kankuro por isso." Aquele pensamento já o dominava há muito tempo. Estava decidido a fazer isso. Com um peso em seu peito, um outro pensamento o dominou. "Kankuro seria um dono melhor do que eu." Não era um pensamento totalmente errôneo. Ele deveria ter cuidado melhor de Akamaru. Se Kankuro não tivesse aparecido, Kiba não teria sido forte o suficiente para proteger seu amigo, e protegê-lo era uma _prioridade_. Ele também teria morrido, mas não era _sua_ vida que o preocupava. Kankuro havia feito muito mais do que matar dois ninjas antes que eles o matassem. Fez muito mais do que salvar a vida de Kiba. Kankuro fez aquilo que Kiba deveria ter feito. Protegeu o que havia de mais importante em sua vida.

_Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro_. Nos últimos dias, esse era um nome que não saía de sua cabeça. A cada segundo, Kiba sentia que precisava MUITO agradecer a ele. Estava começando a se tornar uma obsessão. E se obcecar por algo não era um hábito que o Inuzuka tinha. Sorriu para si mesmo ao pensar isso. Era uma grande _ironia_. Kankuro entrou em Konoha como um traidor, logo depois virou um aliado e de repente Kiba sentia que devia sua vida à ele. E isso porque os dois nunca tinham sequer conversado antes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sentou-se na cama assim que sentiu o cheiro do café da manhã. Poderia parecer um pensamento maligno, mas ele dava graças a Deus que Itachi fosse irmão de Sasuke. Afinal, sua irmã era ótima, e ele não poderia desejar que ela fosse diferente. Com cuidado, ela colocou a bandeja sobre o colo do irmão, e depois colocou uma tigela com ração para cachorros na frente de Akamaru, e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Kiba.

- Você estava mesmo com fome, pelo jeito que está comendo. – Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, pois estava com a boca cheia de comida. Então, olhou para Akamaru, que também comia sua ração com um apetite voraz. – Pode parar de se preocupar com ele, agora.

- Não... Não é isso. – disse, ao engolir a comida. – Eu estive pensando... Sou um péssimo dono. Não fui nem capaz de protegê-lo direito. – abaixou o rosto, voltando a sentir aquela culpa terrível, e a idéia do que teria acontecido com Akamaru mais uma vez o assombrou. Lentamente, voltou a pensar em Kankuro. Não haviam palavras que demonstrassem o quanto Kiba estava agradecido ao mestre das marionetes.

- Pare de pensar assim. – disse sua irmã. – Akamaru está bem, é o que importa, não é?

- É... – respondeu, voltando a olhar o cachorrinho, que já estava quase acabando de comer. – Mas não graças a mim. Se não fosse pelo Kankuro...

- Bom, vamos agradecer a esse _Kankuro_ então. Mas tenho certeza de que você pode se tornar um ninja tão bom quanto ele.

- Eu não estaria tão certo assim, se fosse você, nee-chan. Eu fui um idiota. Quase me matei e mesmo assim não consegui vencer aqueles dois.

- Kiba, você é um gennin, eles deviam ser ninjas de nível S, que chances você...

- Kankuro conseguiu.

- Eu não quero mais que você se compare a ele, me ouviu? – ela se levantou, e dirigiu-se a porta. – Me chame quando acabar de comer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sentiu uma pequena tontura enquanto as ataduras eram retiradas de sua cabeça. Akamaru estava ao seu lado, a língua de fora, a cabeça virada para a janela, observando alegremente as nuvens e os pássaros que passavam de tempos em tempos. Kiba também ficou ansioso com a idéia de sair daquele quarto e voltar a se divertir lá fora. Estava cansado daquele lugar. A luz artificial que pendia no teto substituindo o brilho natural do Sol, o silêncio tomando o lugar dos sons animados de uma rua, o vazio que o fazia se lembrar que todos estavam lá fora enquanto ele ficava enfurnado ali sozinho... Tudo aquilo o deixava _nauseado_. Mal podia esperar para voltar a _viver_ sua vida. _Viver_. Não estaria vivendo se Kankuro não tivesse aparecido no momento certo para salvá-lo.

Balançou a cabeça. "Quanto antes eu agradecer a ele, melhor!" pensou, irritado. Já não agüentava mais. Tudo que ele pensava parecia lembrá-lo de que era tudo _graças ao Kankuro_. Apesar de não conseguir controlar aqueles pensamentos, que sempre voltavam ao ninja de Suna, ele não queria mais pensar nele. E o jeito era tirar aquele peso de dentro dele e ir agradecer logo de uma vez. E, pela milionésima vez, um pessimismo enorme o dominou. "Não existe maneira de agradecer o que ele me fez." Suspirou, tentando se animar. Oras, estava recebendo alta do hospital!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba entrou em seu quarto, animado. Todos já tinham ido falar com ele, perguntar se ele estava bem, dar os parabéns por ter sobrevivido, e os mais curiosos queriam detalhes sobre a batalha. Todos que ouviam ficavam impressionados com tudo, e foi obrigado a ouvir milhares de pessoas elogiando Kankuro depois que ele falava comia havia sido salvo. Bom, logo aquilo iria acabar. Em algum momento ele iria esquecer todo aquele _pesadelo_ e tudo iria voltar ao normal.

Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas era uma dor quase imperceptível se comparada à dor que ele sentia antes, quando ainda estava internado. Akamaru pulou no parapeito da janela, observando todos lá embaixo, animado. Kiba se juntou a ele, mais para ficar perto do amigo do que para olhar os outros também. Depois de quase ter morrido, ele percebeu que tinha que aproveitar muito a companhia do Akamaru. E eles não estariam juntos naquela janela se não fosse por Kankuro.

"Droga, de novo não!" parecia inevitável. _Tudo_ o fazia se lembrar de Kankuro, do quanto devia a ele. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Queria muito ir se agradecer, mas não sabia como. Não tinha idéia do que diria. Nenhuma palavra poderia mostrar o que Kiba sentia. E o que diria quando visse Kankuro. Não podia simplesmente dizer "valeu por ter salvado a minha vida e a do Akamaru, fico te devendo essa". Era simplesmente ridículo, e um obrigado não seria suficiente. Bom, na verdade, nada parecia ser suficiente. "O que eu faço?"

Vagamente, seu olhar se voltou para as nuvens, e ele continuou observando-as, como se esperasse que elas ganhassem vida e dissessem a ele o que fazer. Abaixou o olhar irritado, e deitou-se em sua cama. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fitou o teto. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, e precisava pensar logo. Quanto mais demorasse a se decidir, mais tempo iria passar pensando em Kankuro.

- Kiba, Kurenai-sensei está lá embaixo. Disse que quer levar você e seus companheiros de equipe para comemorar seu retorno. – Kiba olhou para a irmã, que mantinha a porta meio aberta, mostrando apenas o seu rosto. – O que eu digo para ela?

- Que eu já estou descendo. Só vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável. – e se pôs de pé. Talvez, um pouco de diversão o fizesse esquecer aqueles pensamentos por um tempo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiba descansou um pouco após o treinamento. Suava bastante, e se sentia exausto. Hinata e Shino sentaram-se ao seu lado, e Akamaru deitou-se em seu colo. Já havia saído do hospital fazia uma semana. "E ainda não fui agradecer ao Kankuro..." Ao ter esse pensamento, balançou a cabeça, tentando espantá-lo. Seus dois amigos perceberam aquilo, e o olharam, ambos com expressões preocupadas.

- Você está bem, Kiba-kun? – perguntou Hinata, olhando-o apreensiva.

- O quê? – ele parecia meio desligado. – Ah, não, eu estou... Ótimo... Foi só uma coisa que eu pensei... Não precisa se preocupar.

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Apenas encostou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore. Hinata ainda lançou um último olhar a Kiba, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ele pudesse ter uma espécie de ataque. Ainda o observando com aquela mesma expressão, imitou o movimento que Shino fizera momentos antes e recostou sua cabeça no tronco da árvore. O último a fazer isso foi Kiba. Os três estavam com os rostos virados para cima, como se observassem os fragmentos do céu azulado que atravessava a folhagem das árvores. Hinata aos poucos fechou os olhos e sorriu de uma maneira singela, sentindo a brisa suave que batia no rosto dos três. Se Shino também fechara os olhos para sentir a brisa – o que era meio improvável – ou se observava as folhas da árvore enquanto pensava em alguma coisa, Kiba não saberia dizer porque o rosto do amigo estava completamente coberto, como sempre. Então, o Inuzuka voltou a observar as folhas das árvores, tentando ver através delas o céu azul e límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem. Queria poder olhar a luz do sol naquele azul profundo, poder olhar para aquilo e se concentrar naquela única imagem, porque lentamente seus pensamentos vagavam de volta para Kankuro.

Fechou os olhos, emburrado e nervoso consigo mesmo. Estava se descobrindo um grande estúpido. Não sabia como agradecer, mas não podia mais continuar enrolando. E não estava nem um pouco a fim de pedir conselhos a alguém. Ainda tinha seu orgulho a zelar. Não, tinha que descobrir sozinho como agradecer Kankuro devidamente. "Pelo menos isso eu posso ser capaz de fazer." Pensou, se lembrando mais uma vez de sua performance terrível na batalha contra Sakon e Ukon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eram três da madrugada. Kiba sentou-se na cama, suando frio e respirando com dificuldade. Se alguém o visse naquele estado, pensaria que ele teve um horrível pesadelo. Bom, de certa forma, _tinha_ sido um pesadelo. Definitivamente, era algo que ele _não_ queria que acontecesse. Fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se esquecer daquele sonho. "Agora eu tenho certeza de que não sou capaz de ir agradecer a Kankuro" pensou, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de si. Depois de sonhar que havia se declarado ao ninja que lhe salvara a vida, nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dele. E uma outra idéia tomou lugar dentro dele.

Não ia adiantar. Mesmo se ele descobrisse uma maneira de agradecer do jeito certo a Kankuro, não ia adiantar. Mesmo se ele conseguisse agradecer, não iria parar de pensar no mestre das marionetes. Seria mais difícil do que isso. Mas tudo o que ele precisava era de tempo. Sentindo-se num meio termo entre o alívio de não ter mais que descobrir um jeito de agradecer e o desespero por entender aquilo _finalmente_, deitou-se na cama e voltou a cobrir-se, pronto para sonhar novamente, apesar de já saber com _quem_ sonharia...

* * *

**N/A **Aí está a fic. Pessoas, eu quero mais fics desse casal o9. A Temari salvou o Shikamaru e tem um monte de ShikaTema por aí. O Gaara salvou o Lee e tem um monte de GaaLee em português. O Kankuro salvou o Kiba, mas ninguém se habilitou a escrever uma fic desse casal i.i

Obrigada a todos que leram essa fanfic, espero que agrade a todos n.n

Beijos e até a próxima o/


End file.
